Wearable, portable and/or mobile terminals are used for a wide variety of tasks. Such terminals allow a worker using them to have mobility, while providing the worker with desirable computing and data-processing functions. Furthermore, various terminals provide a communication link to a larger, more centralized computer system. Such terminals are being implemented for an ever-increasing number of tasks.
One illustrative example of a specific task in which a wearable or portable terminal is used is inventory management. Computerized inventory management systems are used in inventory-driven industries for various tasks, such as food and retail product distribution, manufacturing, and quality control. An overall integrated inventory management system involves a combination of a central computer system for tracking and management, and the people who use and interface with the computer system in the form of order fillers, pickers and other workers. The workers handle the manual aspects of the integrated management system.
To provide an interface between the central computer system and the workers, wearable or portable computers or terminals are used by the workers as they complete their numerous tasks. Such portable terminals, for example, pull information directly from the central system and translate the information into voice or text commands for the workers. Through wireless radio frequency (RF) networks, the commands to and responses from the workers are communicated between the system and the terminals. To communicate in a voice-driven system, for example, the worker wears a headset, which is coupled to their portable terminal. Through the headset, the workers are able to receive voice instructions, ask questions, report the progress of their tasks, and report working conditions, such as inventory shortages, for example. Using such terminals, the work is done virtually hands-free without equipment to juggle or paperwork to carry around.
In addition to headsets, other peripherals are often coupled to the terminals depending upon the tasks to be performed. For example, bar code readers and other scanners may be utilized alone or in combination with a headset to communicate back and forth with the system.
An illustrative example of a job through a system utilizing wearable and/or portable terminals having voice capabilities may involve initially welcoming the worker to the system and defining a particular task or order, for example, a load to be filled for a certain truck to depart from a warehouse. The worker may then answer with a particular area (e.g., freezer) that they will be working in for that order. The system then vocally directs the worker to a particular aisle and bin to pick a particular quantity of an item. The worker then vocally confirms their location and the amount of items that are picked. The system may then direct them to a loading dock or bay for a particular truck to receive the order. As may be appreciated, various different scenarios might be played out through the system using a portable terminal and attached peripherals.
The peripherals, such as a headset, are attached to a terminal with a cord, which extends generally from the terminal (typically worn on a belt) to the head of the worker where the headset is located. As may be appreciated, the workers are moving rapidly around their work area and are often jumping on and off forklifts, pallet loaders, and other equipment. Therefore, there is a possibility for a cord to get caught on some object, such as a forklift. When this occurs, the cord will tend to want to separate either from the headset or from the terminal. Generally, the cords are permanently attached to a headset and each worker maintains their own headset (e.g. for individual responsibility and/or hygiene purposes). The cords are then plugged into the terminals, therefore the separation will generally occur at the terminal socket.
Attempts have been made to appropriately handle a snagged cord and cord separation. However, there are competing issues that must be addressed. When the cord plug is strongly secured to the terminal socket, a snagged cord may pull the socket out of the terminal housing. This may render the terminal inoperable and require repair or replacement. However, strengthening the anchoring point of the socket in the terminal may lead to cords pulling away from their plug, thus rendering the headset unusable. Making the cord more securely attached with its plug, making the terminal socket securely anchored in the terminal housing, and then providing a secure coupling between the plug and the socket, however, may prevent separation but may leave the cord susceptible to catching on surrounding objects resulting in damage to the cord and/or the plug.
Often, portable terminals will include a jack accessible from the exterior of the terminal that is configured to receive a standard connector terminating the cord of a peripheral, such as a voice/speech headset. The portable terminal includes circuitry that is coupled electrically with the jack for unidirectional or bidirectional communication between the circuitry and the peripheral. The cord of such peripheral devices is susceptible to the same, or similar, problems with catching on surrounding objects and the ensuing damage that may occur to the cord and/or plug if the plug cannot release from the socket.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon the conventional portable terminals used in an environment where peripherals and their cords are susceptible to snagging.